1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the packaging of cigarettes and particularly to the formation of hinged-lid type cigarette packages. More specifically, the present invention is directed to apparatus for use in the packaging of cigarettes, and especially to apparatus for the insertion of collar-defining members into partly formed packages of cigarettes as such partly formed packages are transferred between cells of a pair of conveyors which form part of the packaging line. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is intended for use in the packaging of cigarettes and particularly in the formation of hinged-lid type packages. Such hinged-lid packages are well known in the art and are formed by folding an outer package blank around a block of cigarettes which has been wrapped in an inner paper. Such packages are provided with a shaped member, known in the art as a "shoulder strip", which is adhesively bonded to the blank from which the outer package or wrapper is formed. In the finished package, the shoulder strip is arranged on the inside of the outer wrapper to define a collar which delimits a removal zone at the front and two adjacent sides of the package. The collar defining member must be folded during the package formation process and, accordingly, is provided with fold lines. Additionally, the collar defining member is provided with incisions which, when the collar is in the folded state, result in projections which extend from the front side of the package and assist in the retention of the hinged lid in the closed position. It is essential that the shoulder strips, i.e., the collar defining members, be correctly centered and positioned relative to the inner package, the inner package comprising a block of cigarettes which has previously been wrapped in an inner paper, so that the package may be completed and, when completed, will properly function. Furthermore, the positioning of the collar defining members relative to the inner package should be accomplished rapidly and automatically.
For a discussion of the formation of collar defining members for inclusion in cigarette packages, reference may be had to co-pending application Ser. No. 585,709.